Lop Carol
Lop Carol is the sixth main protagonist in the Moment Spirit Franchise, but a minor protagonist to two spin-offs (Young Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Kids and TP-TH-7 and the Gang). She is the backup vocalist of the Moment Spirit, and Krista Ulrich's best friend. Biography Lop Carol has been BFF with Krista Ulrich forever. They love to hang out with each other as girls. Lop's tomboy is getting much affect of Krista's girly-girl sign. Media Movies *The Moment Spirit (debut) *Young Extreme Makeover Home Edition Kids *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition *TP-TH-7 and the Gang *The Moment Spirit: Krista's Vampire Life *The Moment Spirit: Transformation of Metal *The Moment Spirit: Battle for the Exterminators *The Moment Spirit: Legendary Bejeweled Princesses *Young Extreme Makeover Kids 2: The Battle of Mysteries *The Moment Spirit Sealife *The Moment Spirit: Mysterina's Final Days *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 1.5 *TP-TH-7 and the Gang with the Riot Gurlz *The Moment Spirit Halloween *The Moment Spirit Christmas *The Moment Spirit Pixies *The Moment Spirit Vacation Case *The Moment Spirit: Into the Future *Young Extreme Makeover Kids 3: The Future is Here *TP-TH-7 and the Gang went the Future *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 2.0 *The Moment Spirit: The Special Tour (final appearance) TV Series *The Blood Season *The Nauseous and Death Trap Season *The Today is Tomorrow Season *The Black Falling Hope Season *The Rest of Hands in Peace Season *The Suffered by a Demon Season *The Self-Titled Season *The Seventh Wake Season *The Good Past is Dead Season *The Latex Spine Season *The Where to Run in Dark Season *The Final Strike Season Appearance Lop Carol has long high ponytail, and wears tank tops, capris, and low-heel shoes. Also, on her left wrist is her watch. She has tattoo on her lower back that looks like tribal. She also has one on her left ankle that has sports equipment. In the prequel, Lop has light brown long hair, a little makeup, and yellow clothing. She wears a tank top, a pants, and sports shoes back then. She wore a bracelet instead of watch on her left. Gallery See under Lop Carol/Gallery Trivia * Lop Carol has the habit of saying "That appearance" as a running gag. ** It is even her catchphrase. * Lop carries sports balls around with her, such as football, baseball, basketball, soccer ball, and tennis ball. * Lop Carol is a tomboy to Krista Ulrich's girly-girl. ** Lop has much of masculine action. * Lop's nickname from Rhonda Warren, "Midori" means "green" in Japanese, and it is her eye color. Also, Lop is the only green-eyed female member in the band, with Sid being the only green-eyed male member. ** Her other nickname from Thomas Whickery, calling "Menteur", which means "Liar" in French, as much as her annoyance. * Lop Carol is the only member of the Moment Spirit that had relationship with Krista Ulrich for a long time. Today, they are still doing it. * Lop's upper style is the reference of Lara Croft (especially ponytail and tank top). * Lop used to like the show, Vampire Tomboy and Werewolf Girly-Girl, until something bad happened while she and her girly-girl counterpart (who gets sick while watching a show) encountered the scene where it can kill their friend. * Lop is the only female member of the Moment Spirit that doesn't wear skirt. ** She wears a dress in her formal attire. * Like every members of the Moment Spirit, Lop dies at least once. * If Lop got married, her surname would be Winter. She might have one of the choices. ** This name: Lop Winter ** This name: Lop Carol-Winter * Lop had a brighter color of her brown hair in the prequel other than the five members. Also, her love Sid Winter does the same thing. Category:Female Characters Category:The Moment Spirit Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Arena Characters Category:Young EMHE Characters Category:TP-TH-7 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Revived Characters Category:Backup Vocalists Category: Born Between April 28 and May 26 Category:1997 Birth Category:Americans Category:Characters with More Than One Life States Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Fairies Category:Mermaids and Mermans Category:The Moment Spirit members Category:Tomboys